1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stereoscopic glasses.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, three-dimensional image display systems use a stereoscopic image projector to project an image for the left eye and an image for the right eye onto a screen so that a user wearing a pair of stereoscopic glasses can observe a stereoscopic image on the screen.
Examples of such stereoscopic glasses are provided by Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publications Nos. 11-75223, 11-95186, and 11-98537. Specifically, in these examples, a pair of stereoscopic glasses includes a pair of left and right stereoscopic rims connected to each other and respectively holding stereoscopic optical components used when observing a stereoscopic image and a stereoscopic frame that includes stereoscopic temples connected to the stereoscopic rims.
The stereoscopic optical components are used for performing stereoscopic operation by independently guiding an image for the left eye to the left eye and an image for the right eye to the right eye.